Summertime in New York
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot.  Temperatures, and tempers are flaring in New York.  Add a broken air conditioner in Danny's apartment to the mix, and an explosion is emminent.  DL Post Snow Day Spoilers for Snow Day.


_**A/n so I was sitting in a car with no air conditioning in 95 degree weather, dealing with traffic when this plot bunny attacked. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the show, I just play in the universe.**_

_**Warning for fluff, smut and maybe some humor to make you smile, I hope. **_

Sid pulled the gloves off his hands and unclipped his glasses. "Sorry Danny, there's no mystery COD here." He pointed to the bloody hole in the man's groin.

"It appears someone got angry enough to castrate this man pre mortem, with a serrated blade. The poor bastard bled to death."

Danny sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, even the Morgue was hot today. "I figured as much when we found the bread knife laying next ta the victim covered in blood, but we have to follow the evidence." He said this making quotation marks with his fingers and trying to imitate Mac.

Sid cocked his head and regarded Danny, who realized his joke hadn't gone over like he wanted. He covered quickly.

"The people of this city are nuts. It gets over 90 and they start ta freak out."

"Heat has been known to have an affect on the brain, did you know that in 1975 they did a study where -"

"Ah… look Sid, I need to get back up to the lab, I'll catch ya later." He turned and hurried out of the room, leaving Sid smiling after him.

He grabbed the elevator back up to the newly reconstructed portion of the 35th floor. It was the end of July, and the work had finally finished after Mac's bomb destroyed part of the lab a couple of months ago.

He flexed his right hand at the memory. It was still stiff, but the physical therapist assured him he would have full use back in a couple of months.

He entered the lab and sighed at the sight of Lindsay Monroe's back. He looked around and realized no one else was in the lab.

He slipped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing in the clean scent of cinnamon that always followed her. "Montana, ya ready to get outta here."

He'd felt her tense up then relax when he whispered in her ear. "Danny, what if someone sees us?" She slipped out of his arms and turned to face him.

"Why are you being like this Lindsay? Just tell me what's been botherin' you, let me help you."

"It's nothing, I swear." She pushed back out of his arms and crossed her own in front of her.

He stared at her for a minute and when she didn't add anything to that comment, he turned away from her and picked up an evidence swab with the DNA of the wife of the DOB downstairs. He began to process it without another word to her. God Damn it! Why was she being so fucking stubborn? Hurt coursed through his belly churning up the pizza he'd had for lunch. What a waste of a great pepperoni slice.

"Danny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings it's just that -" Her hand was on his arm sending shockwaves through his stomach that counteracted the acid. It didn't matter thought, he wouldn't let her do this anymore.

"Save it Monroe… I don't want to talk about it." He didn't realize he was shouting till he heard a small cough and realized Sheldon was standing behind Lindsay.

"You know what; this is an open and shut case. The DNA is going to confirm the wife killed her husband in a jealous rage. You obviously don't need me for anything, so I am going home to cool off before I say something you'll regret." He slammed out of the lab, leaving a bewildered Sheldon and a furious Lindsay behind.

When he slammed into his apartment an hour later, after a huge traffic jam, he was trembling with rage. The heat had topped out at one hundred and six degrees, and the humidity was high. Everyone on the street was insane; he'd seen several heated arguments that would probably turn to violence of some sort. He turned a blind eye to it all. She was the only thing he could think of. He turned on the air conditioning and nothing happened.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he screamed in the sweltering apartment. He picked up his phone and called the super. After a long argument, him yelling in English with some Italian oaths thrown in for good measure, and the man on the other end of the line screaming in broken Spanish, he gave up and threw the phone down. His neighbor pounded on the wall next to him.

"Shut up," he screamed, breathing hard. Blood pounded behind his eyes, and he wanted to pound on something, hurt something. He raged up and down the small living room. He ignored the door bell when it rang and then the pounding that followed. It was probably the neighbor. If he didn't open the door, he wouldn't risk a felony charge, or the possibility of his coworkers processing the scene of his neighbor's murder.

"Go away," he yelled at the door. The pounding continued, and then her voice drifted through the door, like a recorded song playing on low.

"Danny please let me in, I have to talk to you."

Oh no… she was not coming in here… not now… not ever! He continued to pace the room, this time in circles. He pushed away a ball on the pool table as a memory of their night there sprang into his brain like a road flare in the rain.

"Danny, let me in." The knocking was insistent, and somewhere another voice roared through the walls.

"Yeah, ya putz, let her the fuck in and shut up!"

He went to the door and yanked it open. "Wadaya want Montana, I'm not in the mood to -" She moved fast and with surprising strength. She pushed him into the room and slammed the door. She was on him faster then a wild cat can take down a deer.

Her mouth found his and ravished him. She demanded access to his tongue, and after trying half heartedly to push her off, he gave in and opened his mouth. Her tongue licked in and out of his mouth, reminding him of what he wanted to do to her with his manhood. He was already hard and throbbing. They stumbled over the shirt he'd recently shucked off and nearly went down. Her hands ripped at his wife beater and he pushed her back long enough to take it off.

He knew he should talk to her. He shouldn't do this without resolving what was keeping them apart, but the fire in him that had been lit by circumstance was now stoked by her breath on his ear and he couldn't stop.

He watched her toe off her shoes and bend down to take off her socks. He followed suit and then grabbed her hard, fisting his hands in her hair. She cried out and he almost stopped to ask if she were okay. She sensed this and grabbed his naked shoulders and yanked him to her. She ground her hips into his and he groaned.

Her hands found the zipper to his jeans and yanked it down, while he tore her shirt off her, leaving it in ruined tatters on the floor. Sweat trickled into his eye, stinging them with its salty bitterness. He pulled his glasses off and put them on the end table next to the couch. How had they made it to the couch? His hands noticed that her black lace bra was gone, so he began kneading her breasts, stroking his fingers over both nipples, marveling at how the rose and became hard.

At the same time his mouth found a breast, she pushed him back on the couch. She pulled away long enough to take off her panties, sliding them down so slowly, he thought he might explode. "Lift," she demanded and pulled off his briefs when he did.

"Montana, I -"

She placed one knee on either side of him and straddled him lowering herself down and taking him into herself with a loud cry.

"Stop complaining Messer and enjoy the ride." She said breathlessly. She moved over him and back and forth, clenching and releasing her muscles around him. He was aching for release, he wanted to roll her onto the floor and…

"Don't even think about it." She leaned down and pressed him into the cushions. He nipped at a breast sucking hard, his good hand found her sweet center and stroked her till she cried out his name and he felt her come hard around him. He followed her after three more hard thrusts, his hips lifting them both off the couch. He emptied himself into her and she fell onto his chest, both of them dripping wet with sweat.

"Montana what the hell!?" He demanded when he was able to breathe again.

"I'm sorry Danny," she said softly stroking his chest, her eyes downcast. "I know I've been a bitch lately."

He tightened an arm around her waist and pushed a hand through her damp hair. "What's wrong Lindsay, you have to tell me, or I can't make it right." He thought he knew what it was, but he knew she had to be the one to tell him.

"I got you hurt." She said in a small voice that was choked with tears.

"Lindsay Monroe for the last time, you didn't do this. I was the one that went to the warehouse in your place. I did it of my own free will. When I think about what they could've done to you if you had been there. Well… let's just say you'd be coming out to Riker's for conjugal visits."

She slapped his chest, but he saw her eyes were looking a bit brighter. "Danny Messer, stop talking like that. Look… I know it was your decision, but next time we discuss it, don't just take over for me."

He pouted and she laughed which was music to his ears. "So you're saying you didn't like the morning off."

"Of course I did, I love you for it. Next time ask… okay… and I promise to do the same for you."

"Okay, just promise me you won't feel guilty anymore."

She smiled up at him and his heart began to sing. "I promise to try very hard," She said, getting a slap to her butt for her pains.

"Hey…" he cut her off with a slow soft kiss that lingered and lingered till he pulled away short of breath and dizzy.

"Wow!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey Cowboy… why is it so fucking hot in here?"

She laughed when he waggled his eyebrows at her. "I don't mean that, you pervert. What's with the temperature? Where is the air conditioning?"

"It's broken and the super can't fix it till tomorrow, apparently I'm not the only one with a broken unit."

It was her turned to lift her eyebrows suggestively. "From where I sit, you're "unit" ain't broken."

"Montana, did you just make a remark of the off color variety?" He feigned shock at this development and got another slap to his shoulder for his pains.

"Very funny Danny. So tell me, now that I'm very familiar with your living room, when do I get to see the bed room?"


End file.
